


Daft Old Man

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “It’s silly. We shouldn’t be arguing,” you whispered against his chest.He pressed a kiss against your hair. “I know. I’m sorry.”“I’m sorry too,” you said.





	Daft Old Man

“That’s idiotic,” you argued, “there’s no way the author meant that!”  
“C’mon, Y/N, it’s obvious. Well...it’s not really fair of me to expect that your human brains understand,” the Doctor murmured.  
Your eyes widened. “How dare you...”  
You and the Doctor were in the bed the two of you shared, you cuddled against his chest.   
Weeks ago he had convinced you to read some stupid book for smart people like him and while you had only done it to make him happy, you had actually ended up liking it.   
But now the two of you were arguing because of what the author meant in chapter nine.   
“Read it again and then you’ll understand,” the Doctor said.   
You rolled your eyes. “I understood everything, you fool. You’re the one who’s not getting it. But maybe that’s the Time Lord in you....”  
He sighed. “Fine, I shouldn’t have said that.”  
You snuggled a bit closer, his chin resting on your head. It was nice being close to him. Most of the time he didn’t touch you a lot. He didn’t like hugs. The most he would do was hold your hand.   
But at night! At night he held you, stroked your hair, rubbed your back, talked with you. It was lovely.   
“It’s silly. We shouldn’t be arguing,” you whispered against his chest.  
He pressed a kiss against your hair. “I know. I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry too,” you said.   
You heard him chuckle softly and you closed your eyes. He smelled like the woods, for some reason. A bit wintery. A somehow sharp smell, like going outside when it has snowed. It was comforting.  
“Don’t ever leave me,” you said, “please, don’t.”  
“I’m not planning to,” he said.  
“I don’t care if you regenerate into a watermelon, don’t leave me. I wouldn’t know what to do,” you said, sitting up a bit more. You looked in his grey-blueish eyes that always seemed to change.  
“I still don’t know why. You would be fine. I’m not the best,” he said, stroking your cheek.  
“And there we go again,” you complained, “you are the best. When will you ever understand, Doctor? When I look at you I see a man...a man who behind those walls he built up is so incredibly kind. So selfless. He’s a hero. A hero who’s good. Who doesn’t believe in acceptable casualties. I see someone we should all try to be. I see you.”  
“I am a murderer,” the Doctor whispered, “I am not a good man. Not always. But you, Y/N, you shine brighter than all the suns I’ve ever seen. You are so good and so strong. I’ll tell you something. A long time ago I had a companion, Amelia. And she once said to me: “all that pain and loneliness and it only made it kind”. She said it was about me but I think it was about you, Y/N.”  
You smiled through your tears. “Let’s be kind together then. Let’s do it together.”  
“I would be glad to. You are one of the best companions I ever had and I am in love with you, so much. Y/N. I’m proud of you. So, we can do it together.”  
You fell into his arms, choking back sobs.   
“Daft old man,” you muttered.  
You fell asleep, him behind you, spooning you. You smiled, his breath tickling your neck.  
“Y/N, in chapter nine, line 8 he clearly stated...”  
You kicked him.


End file.
